


Betrayal

by Redilicious (Muizeke83)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Redilicious
Summary: After watching TBL S06E18 this little piece sprung to mind...





	Betrayal

/bɪˈtreɪ. əl/

Betrayal…  


When looked up in the dictionary it is explained as an act of betraying someone or something, or the fact of someone or something being betrayed. Violation of a person’s trust or confidence, of a moral standard, etc.  
The act of not being loyal when other people believe you are loyal…  
Simple in its meaning, but when betrayal enters your life it is anything but simple.  


Betrayal…  


An act of betrayal creates a constellation of negative behaviors, thoughts, and feelings in both its victims and its perpetrators. The interactions are complex.  
Anger and confusion as a victim, guilt or shame as the perpetrator. A victim demands atonement, the perpetrator exhibits remorse. It’s an endless cycle when both parties stand fast behind their beliefs.  
In a split second it turns your whole world upside down; everything you knew about the person who betrayed you suddenly comes with a big question mark. Love, trust, reliability don’t seem to be as easy as it was before.

Betrayal… they betrayed me… the two most important people in my life have betrayed me. And to be completely honest; it fucking hurts!

I knew it had been Elizabeth when I found out she was looking for that nurse. I hoped I was wrong, but as it has been proven time and again; my gut is always right. I should have trusted the feeling, no matter what, but it was Elizabeth… and Dembe…  


Elizabeth and Dembe…  


The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It’s the betrayal of a friend… of someone you love more than life itself.  
That pain could be all-consuming, but instead of letting it do just that, I shut it down… immediately… and anger took over.  
You don’t want to cross paths with me when I am angry. I have done far worse for less, but it was Elizabeth and Dembe… so I suppressed my anger and became completely numb. A sickening feeling settled deep inside me and while I listened to her trying to justify what she had done, trying to justify what Dembe had done for her, the only thing I could think was; I could never hurt them enough to make this betrayal stop hurting.  


“I thought it justified anything, yes… but I don’t anymore.”  


“And why is that?”  


“Because you almost died.” The pause seemed to stretch endlessly, my heart stopped beating and my breath held deep; I would have died there and then again if she didn’t speak the next words: “Because I came face to face with losing you.”  


“I realized I don’t care about who you were, I care for who you are and that’s the only thing that matters. You… you have to believe me!”  


The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies and the person you’d take a bullet for is standing behind the trigger…  
“I’m not sure I’ll ever believe you again.”

The pain in her eyes made my pain resurface in such a violent way I had to swallow hard to keep from either throwing up or bursting into tears.  
I slowly stood on unsteady legs, hoping neither of them would notice and, grabbing my vest and fedora, left what could have been an ugly crime scene.

 

The End

 

Multiple sources: Wikipedia, Dictionary, Quoteambition,  
Quotes borrowed from: many unknown; Veronica Roth, Insurgent; Heather Brewer, Ninth Grade Slays;


End file.
